pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - UW Glaiveway
An alternate and fun way to quickly clear Underworld Overview *1x / *2x / *1x / *1x / *3x / DwG ritualist (x3) prof=Ritualist/Assassin Channel=12+1+3 Shadow=12Was GlaiveRiftUral's Hammer"Rageoptionalof My FleshFuryCharge/build Variants *Take Pain Inverter Or Light of Deldrimor *One DwG rit must take Pain Inverter. *The other two can take Light of Deldrimor Usage *'Always stay as a group, and work as a unit.' **Make sure to precast Destructive Was Glaive before going in. **Use Death's Charge to quickly shadow step into monsters, or as a quick heal. **'Blade Aatxe,Grasping Darkness,Skeleton of Dhuum:' before you do anything, make SURE to cast Unseen Fury to blind them. Blind = can't be hit, interrupted, and requires A LOT less healing from the Emo. Use Spirit Rift on Blades Aatxe to apply cracked armor to quickly take them out. **'Smite Crawlers:' are very Nasty, but very easy to kill. Double drop of Destructive Was Glaive from all DwG rits(6x DwG drops) quickly wipes Smite Crawlers. **'Coldfire Night,Terroweb Dryder:' Do not stand in AoE, avoid it and kill them from another side. **'Mindblades:' Avoid casting Spirit Rift on Mindblade Spectre for they will interrupt you. **'Dhuum': If minions come to you, make sure to Use Unseen Fury, then kill them. Lab monk prof=Monk/elementalist prot=12+1 divine=12+1+3 spiritof absorptionbondbreakerof swiftnessbiteauraspirit/build Equipment *Health around 500+ *Energy around 50+ *+20% enchantments weapon. Usage *Always maintain Balthazar's Spirit, it is your main energy source. **'Bladed Aaxte:' Maintain Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond while pulling these. **'Grasping Darkness:' Precast Shield of Absorption before aggro or tanking these. **'Mindblades:' Maintain whatever anti caster enchantment you chose to bring and Shield of Absorption. **'Dying Nightmare':Just maintain your optional elite, if DwG rits gets their enchantments removed, cast Protective Spirit on them. *'Unwanted Guest:' Both variants have their pros and cons during this quest. Either one can offer more protection to yourself or teammates alike, better maintainability, faster kills, or if get stuck you can get yourself out of that situation. **When done escorting DwG rits and Emo to Vale, Run back to Lab reaper and take Unwanted Guest. Precast all your enchantments required for you to stay alive. **Always maintain Shield of Absorption and Protective Spirit. Use Spirit Bond to keep yourself afloat. **Cast Spirit Bond + Shield of Absorption + Spirit Bond in this order to permanently maintain Shield of Absorption and repeat this proceeds until the keeper of soul is dead. **You can tank up to 6 Vengeful Aatxe, and 2 Skeleton of Dhuum at a time, anymore would require you to bring personal consumables to speed up your casting time. **After the Keeper of soul is dead Run Out and head to the next one. Personal speed boost is highly recommended to outrun the Skeleton of Dhuum. **For the Keeper of Souls leading to Mnts passage, watch out for the Bladed Aatxe patrol. Wait untill they go away then go in for the kill. *For escort tank the mindblades(just need to maintain your optional elite and Shield of Absorption). **Grab both spawn of Mindblades, use the walls and staircase to ball them up, then block them into place, rits come in and kill. *'Waste': Wait until the Smite Crawlers ball around you, then the DwG rits come in and spike. *Use the your skills to prot other team members if needed. Planes prof=A/E air=3 ear=12 sha=12+3+1of DistressFormof ConcentrationArmorUral's Hammer!Him!of ShadowCharge/build Usage *Wait for the main group to clear a safe Passage to Mnts. *Pop planes reaper, clear the bottom of pits. Pits prof=A/E air=3 ear=12 sha=12+3+1of DistressFormArmorBattle Standard of HonorRadiationHim!of ShadowCharge/build Usage *Wait for the main group to clear a safe Passage to Mnts. *Pop pit reaper and clear bottom. Mnts/pools prof=A/E air=3 ear=12 sha=12+3+1of DistressFormBattle Standard of HonorArmorof EarthAm Unstoppable!"Him!Charge/build Usage *Wait for the main group to clear a safe Passage to Mnts. *Pop mnts reaper and do quest. *Pop pools reaper do quest. Emo healer prof=E/Mo ene=12+1+3 hea=3 pro=12HealthBondRebirthSpeedLordof RestorationRenewalBond/build Usage *Heal group with Infuse Health. *'Maintain' Life Bond on the lab monk until escorted to vale. *'Maintain' Protective Bond on the Rits and yourself. *For Mindblades best to stay back and use Infuse Health when needed. *Tank Dhuum. Usage Main Team *Emo cast bonds on rits, Rits make a wall on the bottom of the left staircase. Pop cons, take quest, kill everything. Anyone can pull the aggro, as long as they pull it to the rits. *Once cleared, clear the passage to mnts for terras(let the monk or emo ball the skeles, watch your back for incoming Aaxte coming from waste). *Head back and Pop lab reaper. Rits make a wall at the front entrance of the chamber, monk lures aggro in the rit wall,rit kill. Take restore, head to vale pop reaper and do quest. *Lab monk runs back and does Uwg(make sure to first kill the keeper across from the lab reaper) *(To save time)For wrathful spirit, the spirits that spawn on the hill, all the DwG death's charge there. Once complete, death's charge to the Black widow. *Go back to lab, on the way there Rits kill the keeper(pull him back or quickly spike him) and the skeles lined up on the wall that spawn during UwG. Go to lab reaper, Rits stay on top of staircase, emo takes escort, Monk balls the mindblades, DwG rits come in and kill. *Head to waste and Only pop the reaper. *By this time Planes/Pits should be popped and mnt/pools quest should be done. Tele planes and do 4H. For 4H,let the terras kill the horsemen. *Tele pits, do quest. One terra stands on top of the hill, lures the spawn with a bow. Dwg rits kill the spawn from the other side, then spike the rest quickly. *Tele waste, placements, Middle one terra(make sure to only aggro the terrowebs), right of Ice king 1terra(use the gap in the wall to avoid skeles, pretty much be inside the wall) , left of king 1 terra(when going up the hill,on the right theirs a gap were you can stand in and avoid skeles) , near reaper emo, 3 DwG. Monk stays near the king or reaper. *Head to Dhuum. Dhuum *Make sure the 2rit stays alive, One with Pain inverter , other one helps will kills. *Emo tanks, and bonds party members. *Monk could stay alive and help with prots, then turn into spirit later on. *Rest turn into spirit. See Also *Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway